Days with the Crew
by Reizna
Summary: They all live in Hollow Bastion, except for two, who come to visit for a week. This is what happens during that week when all of them are together. SoraKairi, Rilenneku yes, I said RikuxLenne, BHKxNamine.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings

**RoxasxNamine**

**SoraxKairi**

**RikuxLenne**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2 belong to Square Enix.

Days with the Crew

* * *

"Remind me why we have to go visit everyone over there." complained a blonde, getting up from sitting next to his female companion. The brunette, Orette watched her friend, Heine stretch and yawn before she started giggling. Heine looked back at her over his shoulder with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I know you like her company over there," Orette teased, still giggling, "Heine and Rika sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

The train's sudden stop cut her off. Then, the double doors of the train burst open, allowing another blonde in black and white to rush in. His eyes looking through the train for his two friends.

"Roxas, over here!" Heine shouted, waving his arms in the air. Roxas waved, walking them out of the train before it started moving again.

The train station was on the other side of Rising Falls. Almost everyone lived in Castle Bastion now, except Orette and Heine, who couldn't leave their families. So, everyone decided that they could come over and stay for a week every month.

Roxas chuckled for the same reason as Orette. Both were thinking about what would Rika Kanemori would say. She was the youngest in the castle. However, there was something about her that made up for her age.

"Roxas, hurry up!" shouted someone from the castle, "Your sacred maiden's waiting!"

Realizing what had been said, Roxas blushed, trying to hide his face. He began to scale up the Rising Falls with his friends behind him.

'Rika better shut up. She knows its awkward for me.' Namine was his friend. Now when he looked at her, he couldn't help seeing her as the girl he liked.

A girl with short, silver hair blocked their path at the castle gates. She was dressed in a white tank top and boot-cut jeans. Over her top, she wore a half-zipped black vest. It seemed she had been waiting there for sometime.

"Awww. Rika, you wore jeans just for me." Heine said, grinning. The girl, Rika glared at him. Orette turned away. 'Oh yeah. He says he doesn't like her.'

"That's not it. I wore them because you _were_ coming." She answered, turning away, walking through the gates into the lift stop, not even waiting for them to stop. Flipping open her flip phone, she dialed up one of her elder brother's number.

"Rao Zexion , ed'c sa. Drao'na rana. Kiacc ed'c desa du kad dra bmyh nayto. (_Hey Zexion, it's me. They're here. Guess it's time to get the plan ready._)"

"Ymnekrd, E kad dra lysanyc yht dryd lnyb nayto. (_Alright, I'll get the cameras and that crap ready._)

The girl with silver hair turned to her side, putting away her phone. That day was going to be a fun one. That was for sure. She looked down at the pouch of money hanging at her side.

'Hope Heine's up for the usual.' She thought, fixing her hair as she got off the lift.

* * *

Playing with Rika's tarot cards high above the ground on the center platform inside the entrance hall, she heard people coming. The blonde in a white dress, Namine looked over her left shoulder. She was just in time to see the doors open and Rika running through.

"Rika, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Namine screamed, "Don't try to attempt it again."

"So, I got a few bruises from trying to get up there without taking the long way. It'll all be for nothing if I don't get up there now." Rika muttered, getting ready to jump. Ignoring Namine, the silver-haired girl took a running start, leaping when the moving platform was half way up.

She hung there with one arm at her side as she moved toward the center platform, which would be directly behind her.

" Rika!" yelled a voice. At that, she realized she was beginning to slip. That was good. 'Maybe, I should have worn my gloves.' Rika said mentally.

Her hand were all clammy now and she was down to her last finger. Quickly, she moved her other hand, pulling herself up. She turned to face Namine, her back to the second-floor door to the library.

She jumped off the edge of that platform to the one Namine was on, grinning. However, Namine wasn't. Her hand went flying. Before she slapped Rika, the silver haired girl said something. "If you're gonna do that, I'm not telling you where I hid it."

* * *

Riku and Lenne passed Sora and Kairi on their way to the entrance hall since they heard Namine shout. Something unusual unless something bad was happening. Once they stepped into the hall, Riku's eyes drifted up.

"Rika!" He yelled. Then, he saw his little sister get onto the other platform. He let out a sign of relief. Rika was always getting herself hurt. It was a miracle that she didn't die yet.

Lenne looked at the young man next to her. She always wondered if Rika was ever dropped and landed on her head when she was an infant. She shrugged that thought off, hearing more footsteps.

The double doors opened up. Roxas and his two friends walked through. Orette and Heine finally arrived. Rika was grinning like a Chershire cat. One thing Riku didn't like about her was her observation ability. Something was up and he knew it.

"Hey…umm..Lenne, want to go with me to watch the sunset tonight?" He asked, turning to his side.

"Yeah, sure." She replied as they walked back to where they were before they heard the noise.

* * *

Sora lead Kairi into the library. Kairi had just one idea what was going to happen. He lead her to the bottom of the stairs, in front of the stained glass windows.

'Please kiss me, Sora.' Her mind begged. They stood there in silence. Sora was nervous. If he didn't do it then, Riku would taunt him for not kissing Kairi even though Sora did get a girlfriend before his best friend did.

"Kairi…." Sora said, turning to face her. Kairi looked at him, blushing.

"Yes, Sora?"

Suddenly, she found herself in Sora's arms. Kairi's heart started beating fast. She looked him in the eyes. Their faces so close, almost touching. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes. Sora, do it. Do it…" said a voice, "Trail your hand down her thigh and slip under her skirt."

Both Sora and Kairi broke away, looking up at the top of the stairs. Standing there was Heine. Kairi glared at him.

"Pervert!" She screamed. Sora let out a sigh.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked. Heine shrugged. Zexion walked up from behind him, poking his shoulder.

"The others said to meet them in the dungeons to play dodge ball." He muttered low enough for only Heine to hear.

* * *

Orette watched the entrance bubble of the dungeon, tossing an egg to Roxas, who was caught off guard and dodged it. It fell into the waterway. Namine looked up from her sketch pad, glancing at the boxes next to Rika. Inside were eggs.

"Aren't those from the kitchen?" The blonde girl asked. Roxas nodded. Orette looked at them like they were insane. "Aren't they going to get in trouble for that?" The brunette girl asked. Namine gave her the 'you'll-see' look.

Heine showed up, waving. Roxas and Rika were grinning. Namine ducked as two eggs went flying toward the older blonde.

In a dash, Heine grabbed a box of eggs, taking two and throwing it at the people who started to.

"EGG BALL!"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT, MUHN!" yelled Wakka from his room. He just stepped out of it to see yellow, sticky stuff all over the place. He glanced at his side in time to see Selphie walk out of hers.

She looked down and instantly screamed, getting Tidus up and running out of his room. He saw Selphie wasn't hurt and took it as a false alarm. Then, he slipped and fell, rolling down the stairs and into the lift stop, which were also covered with the sticky stuff.

"It's gotta be them." He muttered, getting up and off the lift when it completely stopped. Then, he saw Sora and Kairi, coated with it all over them.

"It's Roxas and Rika." Sora muttered, wiping the stuff of Kairi's face. Kairi sighed.

"No doubt about that. It's Bastion War III up in the Great Hall," she said, "Riku went to see if he was right."

"Bastion War III? Already?" Tidus looked puzzled. The last 'war' Tidus was in was a food fight in the middle of breakfast. Cereal, regular milk and spoiled milk everywhere was a bad sight. That was just the Bastion War.

"Yeah, the last one was when you were sick. Melted caramel cream and chocolate….created a huge mess in the Castle Chapel." Sora replied, shuddering as he remembered. It was Riku who started it because someone had played a prank on him the previous night.

"This time, it's…gross." Kairi said in disgust, wiping some off her clothes. It was fresh eggs. All three glanced in the direction of the Great Hall, wondering how they got the eggs without anyone noticing. Then, they realized it.

"Dungeons."

"Waterways."

"Channels?"

"Sora! Not that kind of channels!" Tidus shouted.

"I know….they are synonyms."

Tidus turned to Kairi with a confused look on his face. Kairi shrugged, turning to her 'chocobo'.

"Sora, do you know what that means?"

"Kinda."

Tidus smirked, walking past them. That was the old Sora they knew and loved. Not that way, okay. That's just Kairi who loves him that way. Everyone loves him like a brother.

* * *

Roxas grinned. They had successfully turned egg ball into Bastion War III. Orette stood at the sidelines of the 'war' with a worried look. Weren't they going to get in trouble for all that?

"I have one thing to say about this." said Roxas, tossing the last egg to Heine. Rika had intercepted and caught it.

"What, BHK?" They asked.

Then, Rika pitched the last egg. Both Roxas and Heine got ready to dive and catch it. Suddenly, a flash a silver past them, grabbing the egg.

"Shee-it." muttered the younger blonde. All three looked away with their backs to Riku. Orette gave them the 'you're-in-big-trouble-now' look.

"What was that, Roxas?" The silver haired male asked. Roxas shook his head,

"Nothing."

"Whatever," Riku muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned to his year-younger sister with almost the same name, "Anyway, it was _your _fault that Lenne's performing outfit is ruined." He finished, pointing at Rika.

"Awww, Big Brother came to get revenge for his girlfriend." Rika began to giggle. Orette knew that giggle anywhere. Rika was trying to stall for time. But why'd she need time for?

As Riku laughed at his trapped, unarmed younger sister, he knew he was ready to use the last egg and end the 'war'.

"Stop right there, Riku Kanemori." Walking into the egg-coated hall was the mother figure of the crew, Aerith. Everyone in the castle except a few referred to her as "Mother".

Rika's giggling ceased as she bowed her head in respect. Roxas and Riku did the same. Orette and Heine stood there, waiting for what was going to happen next.

* * *

"WHAT?" Selphie screamed, suddenly rising from her seat. Her voice echoing through the library and the entrance hall. Leon shook his head, sighing. He'd have to explain it all over again one more time.

"Roxas and Rika did _not _get in trouble. However, Riku did for some other reason." He repeated, emphasizing on the word 'not'

The short, dark-haired ninja next to Leon laughed.

"I think I know why. He didn't follow that one rule." Kairi stated.

"And somehow, they can bypass it all the time." added Namine, still sketching on her art book as she walked away.

She closed her art book, thinking about Roxas and Rika. Riku's sister was trying to help her get together with Roxas. But it looked like she was spending a lot of time with him.

"What if he likes her?" She whispered. If that happened, then what would she do now?

"I have to tell Roxas soon. So I…won't regret it." Namine said, forgetting about Rika's little surprise.

* * *

After cleaning up the huge mess, Rika left the Great Hall to talk to her other brother, leaving Roxas, Heine and Orette to hang out and find their way down without jumping the ledges.

It was quiet until Orette brought it up.

"So, BHK, how are you and Namine?"

Roxas quickly turned to her with his 'how'd-you-know' look. Heine cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

"So you went for the innocent one? Wonder if she did _it _before." He muttered. Orette looked at the taller blonde, jaw dropping.

"God, Heine! You and your sick mind!"

"Namine…. Namine did not do _it _before!" Roxas shouted. Realizing how he said her name the first time, he felt his face turn red.

"Ahaha, BHK likes Nami." Heine laughed, earning a glare from the other two. Orette let out a sigh. Heine wasn't any help. She turned back to Roxas, who was looking out into the horizon.

"It's awkward for you, isn't it?" She asked, "Namine is a friend after all."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Little did they know, someone else heard the conversation. Someone with silver hair strands that covered his right eye.

"Muugc mega Namine'c kuhhy mega dra cuiht uv dryd." (_Looks like Namine's gonna like the sound of that._)

* * *

"Leaving to watch the sunset?" Kairi asked. Lenne nodded, brushing her long hair and applying some make up. She came out of her bathroom, dressed in a blue top and a black skirt. She slipped on some high heels, waving goodbye and met up with Riku in the entrance hall.

He simply wore a tight, white shirt and regular pants. Aerith waved and sent them off.

Most of the teenage group stood on the central platform, watching them leave.

Roxas was sitting next to Namine, not looking at her knowing that if he did, he'd immediately turn red. Rika was sitting on top of the pillar of the platform. Heine was leaning against it on her left side. Orette was standing beside Namine, smiling.

They watched as Aerith walked away. When she was out of sight, Orette looked at Heine, who was glancing at Rika, who was pulling out her bag of munny.

"Heine, up for the usual?" She asked.

"Bets on Rilenneku?"

"Yep. 200 munny if they kiss, make out and don't do it." Rika said, putting her money down.

"300 munny if they kiss, make out and do _it_…hard." Heine betted.

"Heine! You nasty-minded person!" Orette shrieked.

Roxas shrugged. If you can't beat them, join them. He let out a sigh, pulling out his bag of munny and putting it down.

"250 munny on they kiss, make out, don't do it and Heine gets scolded by some adult for this."

Orette looked at them, shaking her head. She sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

"250 munny on the last bet." She added. That was 1000 munny in total. They all wonder who'd win this one.

Rika jumped off the pillar, pulling out an envelope from a crack. Roxas looked up as she dropped it over him.

'What's this for?' He asked himself. Then, Rika cocked her head to the his side. "You can't open it until light's out, okay?"

'What is she up to? What is that?' Namine wondered as Roxas nodded. It looked like some sort of present to Roxas.

The blonde girl hugged her knees. "I have to tell him soon." She whispered for only her to hear.

Orette smiled. She already knew what was in it. So did Heine.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to be kidding." Orette said, surprised.

Zexion was nowhere in the castle. She couldn't believe them. Aerith had let Zexion go to spy on Rilenneku. Didn't that invade their privacy or something?

"She _lets_ him spy on them!" Heine shouted. Kairi nodded, pulling out a book from one of the shelves.

"That is in Ansem's…weird, written and hidden rules." Namine replied as Kairi handed her the thin book. Sora let out a sigh.

"Don't you mean 'random'?" He asked. Roxas shrugged. How were they supposed to know? They didn't even know if Ansem was a teenager when he wrote those.

"Rule One: The sibling(s) of the dating male may spy on their brother and his date and not get in trouble for it unless they get caught by the couple or damage the castle itself." That blonde recited.

Most of them knew those rules by heart. The only people who didn't know about Rule One would be Riku and Lenne.

Heine's eyes began to look around for the certain silver-haired girl. "Where's Rika?"

No one really knew where she was in the huge castle. She could be anywhere. Who knew? Maybe, she had left to help her elder brother with the 'spying'.

"Why'd you want to know anyway?" Namine suddenly asked. Orette flashing a smile, giggling. Sora smirked as Kairi began to think. Roxas elbowed Heine. It was time to get him back for earlier.

"Oh. Rika, my dear, sweet Rika. Oh, where art thou?" He said in a sing-song, mocking voice which sounded like Heine's own. Sora snickered at the sound of that. Everyone began to laugh, including Namine, which was highly unusual.

Heine let out a sigh. Then, he glared at every single one of them with the 'no-I-don't' look. Something was clearly wrong with them or him.

'She's cute when she's giggling.' Roxas thought to himself. He found himself staring at Namine. He blushed, quickly looking away. Everyone saw this, except Namine and snickered.

Namine lifted her head, raising an eyebrow. They were keeping something from her. She knew it. They always did.

* * *

The dinner hall was unusually quiet. Riku and Lenne hadn't return yet.

The seating arrangements were the same. Roxas sat across from Namine. Namine sat in-between Heine and Orette. Orette sat across from Kairi, who was sitting next to Sora. Leon and Yuffie were sitting together. Aerith across from Leon. Rika was next to Roxas. Wakka in-between Selphie and Tidus, who was next to Aerith.

The girls silently sipped up their soup. The guys chewing on their steaks. Orette let out a sigh, disliking the silence. She placed her utensils off to the side of her plate, looking at Aerith.

"Rika and Heine made a bet today." She said.

"Again? Is it on them?" Leon looked up from his food, toward the two. He groaned, shaking his head. It was the typical beginning of a certain week. Oh how Leon disliked it.

Orette nodded. Everyone just stared. Rika gulped, hiding her face. Heine was grinning, thinking of what would happen next. It appeared that she'd get into trouble for once in their eyes.

The adults at the table turned to Aerith, who had her decision-making face on. She was thinking long and hard about it.

"Will Rika finally get into trouble? We'll find out next time on Days with the Crew." Sora said. Kairi looked at her side, toward him. That was completely random.

"Sora, are you okay?" Yuffie asked, hearing what he said. Roxas shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. Who really knew?

* * *

Riku lead Lenne to the other side of Rising Falls, away from the train station. It felt like Lenne had been there before. Then, it hit her. She had been there once before. Just once. It was with _him_.

Lenne shuddered in fear, recalling that moment. Riku felt it and turned to look at her.

She was looking away from him and the sunset. But why? He did not know.

"Lenne, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

At this, Lenne glanced at him. "This was the very place."

Place? Riku blinked. He had brought her to a location she did not want to be in. It couldn't be.

The other side of Rising Falls was where her ex-boyfriend just left her. Riku had heard the story before. It was Kairi who told them.

Before, Lenne was going out with Shuyin. There was one date she was ready for. Lenne went to the place where she was supposed to meet him. She waited for hours. However, Shuyin never came to see her. He had been out with someone else. Lenne had seen him and ran away, crying.

Riku pitied her, hoping the same thing won't happen to her once more.

Lenne was on the edge of weeping, reliving memories of that day. She believed she was alone again. Tears slowly falling from her eyes, she stepped back.

"I'm alone again," she whimpered.

Then, it happened so fast. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. He looked into her eyes. Lenne's brown orbs widened. She fell over.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong with everyone today. Orette sensed that right when she stepped through the castle gates. Heine was being affected as well.

She moaned, picking up her half-full soda can. She sipped some of it, closing her eyes.

Heine smirked, looking at the bottom of the can. He was looking for something. He faked coughed, watching Orette drink.

"Expiration date: July 26, 2005." He said aloud. The current date was January 4, 2006. The real expiration date was July 26, 2006.

Orette realized what he had said, her eyes on the can. She had half-swallowed the liquid that was presently in her mouth, forced to swallow it.

"HEINE!" She screamed, looking at the bottom of the can. He had lied, knowing it would scare her. The brunette stood there, backing up, away from that blonde, who's eyes widened.

Orette screamed as she bumped into someone and the can went flying. The soda inside poured out onto the person she bumped into, which was Roxas.

The blonde stopped her from falling by wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh my…." sobbed someone. The three turned and saw the pale blonde-haired Namine, who looked like she crying earlier. She took a step back and ran off in tears.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled, letting go of Orette. It looked like she didn't hear him.

* * *

"That's why they call it a 'secret base', Sora," said a voice from outside, "Its location is supposed to be _secret._"

Rika looked over her shoulder, looking at the door. They were so close at finding her and Zexion's secret base. If only Sora's chocobo stupidity kicked in, it would have taken them a little longer than that.

Turning back to the several computer screens, she began to type again. She scanned the screens after connecting it to Zexion's laptop, which lay close by and turned off. His laptop was where all the videos from the camera was imported and converted to a MPEG format.

She let out a sigh. It was about time she showed them the base and got them to play Hot Seat. Maybe, she'd do that the next day.

Suddenly, the trap door from the floor opened up and Zexion climbed up from the passage below.

"Welcome back, Bro. How was-?" Zexion wanted her to get straight to the point. "Did you make a bet with Heine earlier?"

Rika nodded, "Yes. So…who won?" She questioned, spinning in her computer chair to look at her brother eye-to-eye. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to like the results.

* * *

"SAY WHAT?" Heine yelled, seeing Lenne and Riku stepped into the castle gates out of the corner of his eye. It was kind of hard for him since it was past sundown. He was standing at the balcony of Rika's room. Rika was leaning against the railing of the balcony, nodding.

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the floor, listening to her Ipod. Kairi was mouthing the words of _My Hero is you _by Hayden Panettiere. The song seemed to remind everyone of the couples in the castle.

Namine was sitting on the couch in the room, sketching as she always did. Roxas was close by, sitting, leaning against Rika's closet door. Orette had gone to bed early.

He had noticed that she wasn't talking to him, feeling a prick in his heart and looked down at his palm. She may have misinterpreted what happened earlier with him and Orette. Namine was the type of girl to think like that, he guessed. Roxas looked up, grinning again to hide what he was really feeling as he listened to Rika and Heine argue again.

"You have to be kidding! Zexion's on your side!" Heine yelled, "He's just lying. They did _it_!"

Rika furiously shook her head. "Big Brother isn't lying. I saw the video myself. You did too! They didn't!"

Heine threw his arms in the air, pointing at the VCR. He was determined to prove the youngest Kanemori wrong and to prove that he did not like her. "Then, what do you call Riku being on top of Lenne?"

Rika rolled her eyes, glancing at Roxas, who clearly was going through something. So she decided not to ask him for help. "Uhh…an awkward position! Explanation: Riku grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Lenne fell over. Since Riku was holding her hand, he was dragged along with her."

Heine and Rika stormed out of the balcony, racing for the remote control, which was placed in the middle of the room. No one could go grab it and toss it to help. It was the usual end to Heine and Rika's argument.

Since Heine had a more athletic build than Rika, he slid across the room, grabbing it in the process. Seeing that she lost that time, Rika stomped her foot in a childish way, crossed her arms and looked away. A childish habit she had she couldn't really get rid of.

Heine pressed a few buttons and got to the part where Riku was on top of Lenne. He pointed at the screen. Everyone looked up, shaking their head.

Namine tilted her head to the side, glancing at Heine, who seemed to be mental at the moment. "Face it, Heine. No one won the bet. They didn't kiss, make out or do it. You didn't get in trouble for anything."

While everyone was listening to Namine speak, Roxas went into stealth mode, quickly taking the remote from Heine and turning off the VCR and the television. At that, Yuffie tumbled into the room from the balcony.

"Squall says to-" She was interrupted.

"It's Leon." corrected a voice from outside, in the hallway. The Gunblade wielder opened the door and pointed at the watch on his wrist, "All of you were supposed to be in bed a while ago."

He jerked his thumb out the door and then, left. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Heine followed, saying night to Rika, who magically got into her pajamas after they left.

* * *

Roxas, now in a regular, white tee-shirt and shorts, laid in bed, holding up the envelope. He was all alone in the dark. He had been wondering what was in inside. Now was the perfect time to finally open it.

Quietly, cutting the side of the envelope, Roxas noticed some pieces of paper fall out onto his bed. "The hell?"

It wasn't ordinary pieces of paper. They were tickets to one of Namine's favorite artists, who would be performing in Twilight Town that weekend. How Rika knew that exact date and time before Namine did, he'd never know.

The door slowly opened and Sora entered in silence, nodding at Roxas. He too was in his pajamas as well. They didn't have time to change since it was their night to create a stir the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Heine stepped into the dining hall. Rika gave him a sharp look, which immediately melted as she fell out of her chair, laughing. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy until they looked at the entering blonde. Instantly, the teenage males backed away from their seats.

'What the hell? Why are they?' were Heine thoughts until Riku came, raising an eyebrow. His hand stuck to his head or to be exact, his hair.

"Your shirt says 'Yeah, I'm gay. So what? I'm proud of it.'" He said, taking his seat. Riku's silver hair seemed wet and looked a bit sticky. Lenne raised an eyebrow, wondering what happened.

"Don't know how it got there but a bucket of caramel liquid fell on me. I think whoever set that out mixed the caramel with super glue." The silver-haired male answered before Lenne could ask.

Both Riku and Heine shot a glare at Rika, who finally stopped laughing and stood up. She had the 'I-did-not-do-that-this-time' look on. Out of the corner of her eye, the youngest Kanemori saw Sora and Roxas chuckle.

"I think I know who did it though." She muttered, sitting back down to eat breakfast. The chuckling ceased and the usual silent breakfast began.

* * *

"I'm done." Namine said, after wiping the side of her lips with her napkin. She got up and left, trying to avoid Roxas's gaze.

Rika looked down at her plate, elbowing Roxas and tilting her head in the direction the blonde girl left.

"Have you lost it, Rika? She's pissed at me." He hissed.

"She's not angry. She seems depressed. You like her so go and cheer her up. While doing that…." Rika looked to the side at everyone else. Together they said: "Ask her out!"

"Wait….they knew?" Roxas was completely clueless.

Wakka laughed. "Muhn, it was obvious you like Namine."

Selphie nodded at that. "Yep. Rika told us she first noticed that when Namine came to live with us. Because of that, we all put our munny to get your guys those tickets to that one concert in Twilight Town."

Roxas stood up, taking in a deep breath. "Wish me luck." he said, running past the doors.

When he was out of sight, Zexion let out a sigh. Another bet was going to be made and they all knew it. Heine stood up, opening his mouth to speak. However, Orette made him sit back down.

"No bets," Aerith said.

"Yes, Mother." The teenagers said in unison. Little did Mother know the previous night, Sora had planted a listening device on Roxas.

Zexion flipped open his cell and tossed it to Rika, who put it on speakerphone. "But you never said we couldn't listen to them, Mother." Riku added as a grin formed on their faces.

* * *

Zanisha lost as well. She bet on Heine's. ZidaneFC lost too. He was betting on the Roxas and Orette third bet. No one won sadly. Sorry guys. 


End file.
